A Quick Discussion About Downton Abbey
by NarglesandNifflers
Summary: Set after the Christmas Special. Jimmy and Thomas stand outside and discuss O'Brien, Alfred, Lady Edith and Mr Carson's eyebrows.


Jimmy stepped outside and was instantly hit with a gust of cool air. He took a deep breath, revelling in the fresh air, compared to the stuffy house he had been stuck in all day. He could see Thomas in the corner of the yard and began to make his way across, shivering slightly in the cold.

He reached Thomas, who glanced up, a smile spreading across his face. It was the same smile he had smiled when Jimmy had agreed to be his friend, or whenever Jimmy complimented him, however small the comment was. It was the same smile he smiled every day, whenever Jimmy approached him for a chat. It was almost as though he was appreciative, grateful that Jimmy was actually taking the time to talk to him.

"Good day?" he asked, taking a drag of his cigarette.

Jimmy shrugged. "Not too bad. You?"

Thomas laughed sarcastically. "O'Brien's been annoying me as usual. Following me round, going on about the fact that we're friends."

"Still asking you stupid questions about that, then?" said Jimmy, thinking back to their last conversation.

Thomas nodded. "Don't know why I was ever friends with her in the past. She's bloody annoying."

Jimmy shook his head. "I still can't believe you two used to be friends."

"We used to stand out here, plotting against Bates," said Thomas, shaking his head and smiling ruefully. "We'd always plot against anyone we didn't like, which was almost everyone to be honest! Can't say I really miss that, although I used too." He glanced at Jimmy tentatively, as though he was nervous that Jimmy would be disgusted with him. Jimmy smiled at him briefly, hoping to put his mind at rest.

"Well, she was glaring at me as I came out here," he said. "So I won't be surprised if she's sitting inside right now, complaining about us to anyone who'll listen. Probably going on about how we'll be a bad influence on one another or something – you know what she's like. Always trying to put ideas into people's heads."

Thomas chuckled. "Don't think she'll care if people are listening or not, knowing O'Brien. So how's Alfred been today?"

Jimmy groaned. "The same as usual. An idiot."

"Hardly surprising, considering the fact that he's O'Brien's nephew," said Thomas with a laugh.

"Yeah, he's been going on about Ivy today," said Jimmy, rolling his eyes. "Thinks I'm trying to court her, instead of the other way round! I've lost count of the number of times I've had to tell him that I don't fancy her. And then tell him that she still won't fancy him anyway," he added.

"Watch O'Brien doesn't catch you insulting him," said Thomas warningly. "She'll make sure to get you into trouble, trust me."

Jimmy shrugged. "Alfred will probably tell her what I said, anyway. Not that I care – I'm not scared of a bitter old woman!"

Thomas' lips twitched. "You can think what you like about her, but she can be cunning. If you insult her nephew, she'll put all her energy into plotting against you."

"I'll be fine," said Jimmy dismissively. "I doubt Alfred would even tell her – he barely has the brains to string an intelligible sentence together. Anyway, have you heard the news?"

"Do you mean Lady Edith?" said Thomas, accepting the change of subject.

Jimmy nodded. "They were going on about it in dinner. I wonder why she's decided to move to London? She said it was because of her work writing for the newspaper, but I'm sure it's something more than that."

"You think?" said Thomas in surprise. "It makes sense for her to move there."

"But she's managed fine so far," said Jimmy, frowning. "I don't know, I'm sure something's going on. Maybe it's something to do with her editor, Gregson?"

"Maybe," said Thomas doubtfully. "I suppose it could be."

"I'm sure it is!" Jimmy insisted. "Or she could be planning to live there for good, maybe buy her own house? You never know."

"She might be," said Thomas slowly, "but I think it's quite unlikely. Anyway, I thought she was only going to live there temporarily?"

"That's what she told the family," said Jimmy darkly. "It doesn't mean she's telling the truth, does it?"

"You're right, I guess," said Thomas. "Well, I wish her well, whatever she does. Although I don't trust that Gregson man."

"Neither do I," said Jimmy at once. "Not at all. Not sure about his motives in pursuing her."

Thomas laughed. "Imagine what Carson would say if he could hear us now!"

"'You do not discuss the business of the ladies of the house,' " said Jimmy in a deep voice, imitating Carson. "He's been a nightmare today, by the way."

"What's he done?" Thomas asked, glancing at him with an expression of mild interest.

"He caught me telling Alfred that he was useless, which is hardly a criminal offence! He went mad though – went on and on about how lucky I am to be first footman, and how rude and ungrateful I am. Alfred just stood there through it all, grinning like a maniac. Carson followed me around for the rest of the day, checking I was behaving myself, apparently."

"Ah, I wondered why he kept glaring at you today," said Thomas.

Jimmy nodded. "It's actually quite intimidating when he glares at you – mostly because of his eyebrows!"

Thomas laughed. "When I first arrived here, his eyebrows used to scare me! Now I just laugh at them."

"Sometimes I wonder if he keeps them like that on purpose – just to look as disapproving as possible," said Jimmy. "Got into trouble with Mrs Patmore too – did you hear about that?"

"Something to do with you and that cake she made?" said Thomas, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, although it wasn't my fault! You see, she'd just taken it out of the oven and it was sitting, cooling. I walked past and tripped."

"Ah, I see where this is going," said Thomas, a smile flickering at the corner of his lips.

Jimmy smiled guiltily. "I banged into it and tried to catch it before it fell. I _did_ manage to catch it, but it was still scorching hot, and I ended up dropping it. _And_ I burned myself in the process," he added ruefully.

"You okay?" said Thomas, glancing casually at him. However, Jimmy could see the concern in his eyes and felt a sudden warm feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Fine," he said, shrugging offhandedly and quickly reminding himself that it was weak and pathetic to complain about a slight burn. He glanced towards the house. "I'd better go in – don't want to get into any more trouble with Carson than I'm already in."

Thomas nodded in understanding. "I'll come too," he said, stubbing out his cigarette.

As they began to make their way back up to the house, Jimmy felt a feeling of contentment. Contented that he had someone to talk to, to complain to, and contented that, for once in his life, he had someone he considered an actual friend, even if they were the last person he would expect.

**A/N: Sorry, I know this really isn't very good, especially the last paragraph! I'd be grateful if you reviewed though, and thank you for reading this, as I know it isn't the best fic ever written! :)**


End file.
